Kingdom Hearts: Sammy's story
by richboylion
Summary: Before the incident, Sammy was just an average competitor on Total Drama. Now, her name is Ymmsax, she's lost her emotions, and she's going to get them back... With the help of a group called "Organization XIII". (Up for Adoption)
1. Loss

It was the day after the greased pig race, Sammy and Jasmine were out gathering food for their team. Over the course of a few days, the two became close because they were the designated gatherers. It started when Amy ordered Sammy to help Jasmine gather some food. Since then, Jasmine has been looking out for her, helping Sammy build some confidence. Knowing that Sammy was being forced by Amy to help, Jasmine decided to tell Sammy that she doesn't need to come. She walked over to the blonde, looking down at her and told her,

"Y'know you don't have to help me every morning just because Amy tells you to."

"Y-You don't want me to come?" Sammy asked, scared that Jasmine thinks there is something wrong with her. That's what her family always told her, as well as everyone else on her team.

"That's not what I said, I just want it to be your decision, not hers. Stop letting your sister treat you like a servant!" Jasmine told Sammy, trying to encourage her.

"O-oh she never treats me that well." Sammy nervously said, looking away. And it's true, just two days ago, Amy tried to kill her when she held onto Amy's foot when they were falling from the sky! And it wasn't the first time where she was almost killed by her sister.

"Then do something about it!" Jasmine was livid at Amy right now, for doing this to her own sister.

"How can I? She's everyone's favorite, she's the pretty one." Sammy holding her arm while saying it.

"You're identical twins. You're both the pretty one!" Jasmine told Sammy, hoping to raise her esteem.

"Really?" Sammy said skeptically of what Jasmine is saying, as no-one ever told her that.

"Samey, look, the first person who stands up for you, has gotta be you!" Jasmine exclaimed, telling Sammy how to get Amy to stop.

"Wow! So, are we like friends?! If not, that's Ok! I don't have a lot of friends, so I'm not I just" Sammy asked, hopeful that Jasmine would say yes. She never had a friend for more than a few days due to Amy telling lies to them.

"The way Amy treats you bothers me, so yeah, I guess we're friends! And I have trouble making friends too!" Jasmine smiled at her, telling her something she doesn't tell many people a problem she has.

Just as she stopped talking, the sky turned pitch black. Jasmine asked confused. "What the- that's not rig-?!"-suddenly there was a huge gust of wind. It almost blew Sammy away, but Jasmine managed to grab onto her and a tree nearby. As soon as the wind came, it also stopped suddenly. Jasmine gently put Sammy down. "Samey, are you ok?" she checked, worried for her.

"Y-Yeah, I thi-OH MY GOD, WHAT IS THAT!" Sammy exclaimed, pointing at something behind Jasmine. Jasmine looked behind her and what she saw surprised her. There were many little Shadow-like creatures, that looked like giant ants. While Sammy never saw these creatures before, she had a feeling that they are very dangerous.

"I-I don't know but I feel like we should st-" A shriek came out of the woods that came from their tree house. Sammy and Jasmine both looked at each other and they both knew they had to get there in order to save their teammates. Jasmine bent down and picked up a thick tree branch that fell down and gave it to Sammy.

"Use it to defend yourself, mate." Sammy wasn't certain that Jasmine would be fine without a weapon.

"B-but, what about y-" it was at that moment that a creature jumped at them, reaching for their chests. Before Sammy could even react, Jasmine punched it out of existence. She decided that Jasmine could take care of herself. They both hurried to the tree-house, fighting several creatures along the way. By the time they made it to the tree-house, it was surrounded by the enemies, with some of their teammates on the ground fighting them. Sammy spotted an enemy creeping up behind Topher. So she quickly swiped at it with her branch, making it disappear.

Hearing the noise behind him, he turned around and thanked her."Thanks, Amy!" He then went back to fighting more of the dark beings. Sammy was annoyed that he called her Amy, but now wasn't the time to comment on it. It was after the show of gratitude, came Chef Hatchet's voice came over the intercom.

"Listen up Maggots! We will be doing an evacuation at the beach you landed on at the beginning of the season, so get going!" After his announcement, it was an unspoken agreement to team up in order to get there. They began to run to the beach as fast as they can, dodging the creatures that appeared. After a bit, they heard a yell coming from the trees. When they looked, they saw Shawn surrounded by the dark creatures.

"I prepared for zombies, not these!" he screamed when a creature jumped at him. He flinched, putting his arms in front of his face. To their horror, his heart was taken right out of his chest. Then Shawn dissipated into a light, leaving behind another creature. It was at that moment that they knew that they were in even more trouble if they turn into the creatures if they are killed.

They traveled for several minutes, but it felt like hours. When they made it to the beach, they were all exhausted but were full of hope that they will all make it. It seems that Shawn's team has already boarded it. However, it seems that fate had other plans for them, as several creatures appeared on both sides of the helicopter. The teenagers were all scared out of their minds, but they all raced to get to the helicopter before the creatures get them.

They were dodging the creatures while destroying the ones that got too close. Sammy was destroying as many as she can. She was a few meters from boarding the helicopter, but she heard Amy yelling in fear, "Ow! Someone help me!" Sammy turned around, and saw her sister on the ground, crawling away from a creature, with a terrified look on her face. Without thinking, Sammy ran to the creature and bashed it away with her branch. She then put her arm around her sister to pick her up from the ground.

"Don't worry, i got you!" They got a few meters closer to the helicopter with everyone boarding inside, with their backs turned on them. However, Sammy saw outside of her peripheral vision Amy smiling evilly. Before Sammy could react, she was pushed towards the swarm, and landed on her face. Disoriented, she lost her grip on her branch in the process. Sammy got up as soon as she can, but she found herself surrounded, without a way to get out. She saw her Sister inside the helicopter, with the smile of satisfaction on her face, happy that "Samey" is finally going to die. She also saw Jasmine trying to get out of the helicopter, but was held back by their teammates. Sammy felt angry, no **FURY** at her sister for her betrayal, and gave a death glare at her, promising pain to her in the future. She saw Amy flinch and back away from the door, which closed shut on her, before flying away Sammy gave one Furious look at it before she picked up her branch and gave a defiant look to her enemies and charged at them. It wasn't too long before they overwhelmed her and took her heart.

* * *

Sammy came to in a closed space that looks like it's a underground sidewalk. She felt confusion at why she was there when she died. She knows that she should be horrified that she died, but she can't. She knows that she should feel anger at her sister, but she can't. She knows that she should feel happy that Jasmine escaped, but she can't. She wonders why she isn't feeling any emotions at all. Was there something wrong with her? However, before she can question herself more, a dark portal appeared along with a person. They were taller than her, and wore a black coat, with their hood up. For some reason, she felt like she wouldn't like this person.

They soon spoke,"I can't believe they made me do this to get some new brat." They sighed, sounding annoyed " Let's get this over with, you want to know why you feel nothing, how you are here now, don't you? Come with me, and you will find what you are looking for." They handed her another copy of the coat. She took it in a gingerly manner. "By the way, you're gonna need a new name. It will be your true name from now on." Sammy saw a bright light in front of her. It showed her name "Sammy" in front of her. It was then spun around until it ended with the name "Ymmsax" with an "X" that wasn't in her name before. Ymmsax then put on the coat as instructed and turned to the person. "Follow me now." They opened the portal and waited for Ymmsax to go through. She did so reluctantly, but she hoped that this person was telling the truth and would tell her why she felt nothing.

 **This is my first fanfiction in a while. So some criticism is appreciated. I'd like to say that Ymmsax will _never_ get a keyblade. And besides being a humanoid Nobody, there is nothing super special about her. But she will change the plot of KH, so keep reading!**


	2. Meeting the Organization

Ymmsax appeared in a room that looked like it's for lounging, with a windowpane that showed a huge city below her. She wondered if anyone lived down there. " Hey brat, wait here while i get the boss, if you know what's good for you." She heard the voice that brought her here behind her. When she turned around, their hood was down. It turned out to be a woman with blonde hair that looked like two antenne on her head.

"Wait! What's your name? I want to know that at least." She was curious about the person that brought her to this place. However, the other blonde looked annoyed at her.

"* _sigh_ * Fine, my name is Larxene. Now if that's all, I have to go." She then turned around and summoned another dark portal, which she soon walked through, disappearing in mid air soon after.

Ymmsax walked over to a couch and sat on it, thinking about how Amy messed up her life. She thought about all those times she had humiliated her, framing her for things she didn't commit, taking her credit, and finally causing her to lose her life. Ymmsax clenched her fist at those thoughts. Even though she can't feel anger at her sister, she still wanted revenge. _'Amy, I will pay you back one way or another, that's a promise.'_

Ymmsax soon also thought about Jasmine, her first and only friend she has made. She wondered if she was okay, but than pushed that thought away. Afterall, Jasmine was the strongest person she knows, she's fine. _'Jasmine, i hope we can still be friends, even if i'm like this.'_ She then wondered if what Larxene was true, and this "organization" would be able to help her with her lack of emotions.

It was soon after that, was when Larxene returned with another portal, she said "come with me, you will meet the rest of the organization." Knowing she has no choice, she followed the portal.

* * *

When Ymmsax gone through the dark portal, she saw that she was in a bright white room, with several thrones of varying heights that had thirteen people that also wore black cloaks on them, including Larxene. Besides one person, the room was filled with people that had the weirdest looking hair she had seen.

First there next was a threatening looking man with hair that is shoulder-length and is rose pink with ruffles. After him is the only male with normal hair, which is platinum blonde hair that is cut very short, and is sporting a beard.

Next is a goofy looking male has dirty-blond hair that is styled in a mullet, with couple of bangs. Another is an easy going-looking male has bright red hair styled into slicked-back spikes, and has upside down tear drop tattoos under his eyes. After him is a intimidating person with long, ruffled, with sky blue hair and has a scar shaped like an "X" on his face, she idly wondered what would cause that, but she decided to focus.

The next is a mysterious guy with steel-blue hair with long, layered bangs that completely obscures the right side of his face. The next man is a buff looking guy that had hair that is auburn and slicked back into rather odd, messy spikes. After him, is a man has long platinum blonde hair and green eyes.

The next is a man with black hair that is styled into distinctive dreadlocks and has thick sideburns on his face. The next man has an eyepatch on his right eye, with a scar under his left, his hair is black and gray, and is tied into a ponytail. The last man is the scariest looking man in the room, he had wild, long, silver hair, that went over his shoulders, with eyes that seem to be looking right through her with ease. Ymmsax assumed he was their leader, as he sat on the tallest throne.

What Ymmsax found weird was that three of them had yellow eyes with pointed ears. She briefly wondered why before putting that away for later when the leader began to speak.

"Friends, today is a momentous occasion. I am pleased to announce that a new member has been chosen to wear our coat, number thirteen." He stopped to let the other members think about was said.

Ymmsax was a bit confused, ' _why am i being called a new member? I guess they want me to work for them in return for getting my emotions back.'_ She concluded that question and turned her attention back to Boss.

"Now you must be wondering why it is that you have no emotions, why you feel no fear of the Heartless taking what was yours. Even when you should." Ymmsax assumed that he was talking about does creatures back on the island. "What they took was your Heart." Ymmsax was confused at that statement, and reached for her chest, looking for a heartbeat. There was a heartbeat, so she was not sure where he was getting at.

"You are thinking of your cardiovascular heart, are you not? No, the Heart i am speaking of is the one that stores your very being. Your emotions, your likes and dislikes, fear, everything that made you you is now gone when the Heartless took your heart. What you are right now is just an empty shell of your former self moving even after your heart was taken, rejected by both Light and Darkness, a Nobody if you will, just like us." Ymmsax understood most of what he explained, but was not sure what he was talking about with Light and Darkness like they were real. Then again the Hearts she's only heard of in fairy tales are apparently real, so she guesses Light and Darkness could be too. But she wonders how they will regain their Hearts.

"Your purpose in this Organization will be explained in due time," The leader then ordered one of the other members, "Number Nine, please show her to her room, I trust that you can do this?" The young man with the mullet sighed and leaped off his seat towards her. Number Nine then made a portal for her to walk through which she did with caution.

* * *

When Ymmsax came out of the portal, she was back in the lounging room. She turned to Number Nine, not saying anything. "Follow me, we'll walk there." The man then began walking in a lazy manner towards the hallway, Ymmsax followed him by a measure of a few feet.

Ymmsax decided to ask, "S-sorry for asking, but what are your names? I-I didn't catch it when I met with the rest."

The man sighed and walked a bit slower, causing Ymmsax to almost bump into him. "I guess we didn't tell you our names, huh? Well…" Number Nine introduced himself as Demyx. He told her that their names were Marluxia, Luxord, Axel, Saïx, Zexion, Lexaeus, Vexen, Xaldin, Xigbar, and their leader's name is Xemnas. Ymmsax noticed that all of the members have the letter "X" in their name like her new name, so she assumes that it is a initiation for these people.

They were walking in silence for a bit before Demyx asked "So what was your life like before you know…" she didn't need him to finish to understand what he meant. She decided to humor him.

"O-oh, I-i was just a cheerleader along with my sister before i went on a Reality TV show. The Heartless attacked during that time." she said while rubbing her arm and looking down, remembering the painful memories of Amy tormenting her.

Demyx just smiled while putting his arms behind his head. "Really! That's pretty cool, i was a musician traveling the lands without a care in the world, before you know…" He then stopped smiling and looked down, looking a bit sad. Ymmsax thinks she should help, so she pat him on the back to make him feel a bit better. Demyx looked back up and smiled at her. "Thanks, we're here." They stopped in front of a door. It soon opened revealing a simple, bright white room with a view of the city below.

"You will begin training tomorrow. Good luck on that i guess." Demyx then walked out of her room, leaving her to her devices. She decided to go to sleep in the bed. She didn't dream of anything that night.

* * *

Ymmsax woke up when she heard knocking on her door, but was still drowsy. "Amy, not now, I've finished your homework just an hour ago..". When the knocking got louder, she got up from her bed, rubbing her eyes. Ymmsax absentmindedly opened the door, "What do you want Amy?"

"My name is Lexeaus, not this Amy you speak of." It was the buff member at the door. Ymmsax was confused until she remembered what happened yesterday and what she was supposed to be doing today.

"O-oh sorry, i was still sleepy. H-how am i going to be trained?" Demyx wasn't clear on what he meant by training, she never even fought anything before besides the Heartless invasion.

"We'll be seeing which weapon best suits your fighting style. We do this for every new member. Follow me so you get this castle memorized." Lexeaus then turned around and went down the hallway, Ymmsax followed close behind him, a bit nervous. She hopes she wouldn't disappoint the other Nobody. They soon arrived in front of, what she assumes to be the training room. It opened, showing another white room that was identical to the lounging room, but without the furniture. There was also barrack filled with practice weapons on the wall. There were so many that she didn't know which to pick first.

"Demyx told me that you used to be a cheerleader, so you are probably very agile. You look like you are physically weak however, so a heavy weapon wouldn't suit you." Lexeaus muttered while walking forward to the racks. He then turned and asked "Do prefer offence, defense, or magic?"

Ymmsax thought it over. She was never a violent person when she was Sammy, and while she is interested in learning magic, she remembered all the times Amy has hurt her over the years. She wants that to never happen again. If she had a barrier, nothing could hurt her again. "I-I prefer to defend I guess."

He nodded and looked over the weapons again. He then took out a small, round shield and gave it to her. "How does it feel in your arm?" Ymmsax held the shield in multiple stances, but it didn't feel right in her hands, so she gave it back to Lexeaus.

"I'm sorry, but it doesn't feel right." Lexeaus just nodded, and put the shield back. He then pulled out a pair of tonfas and gave it to her. When she held them, she felt like it fit her perfectly. She held them with the longer end under her forearm. She looked back up at Lexeaus and nodded nervously.

He nodded and pointed towards the middle of the room. She understood, and went over there. It was at that moment a white thing appeared. It did not look human, and it's body did not look natural, it was like it was boneless.

"This is a Dusk, a lesser Nobody. It will be your sparring partner for now." The Dusk charged at her after that statement, moving inhumanly. Ymmsax had only a few seconds to block the attack by bringing up her tonfa in an X shape. She struggled against it before she decided to kick the Dusk away from her. But it only flinched before it slithered around her tonfa, like a snake...

Seeing that, Ymmsax had and idea. She flipped over the Dusk, making int look at her. But it moved its body too fast and is now tangled. Taking this moment, Ymmsax swung her tonfa multiple time as fast as she can at its head. After a moment, it vanished into thin air.

Ymmsax finally got to stop holding a breath she didn't realize she's been holding. She looked at Lexeaus, hoping she did a good job. He looked over her, not saying anything. She thought the worst. ' _Did i not destroy it fast enough? Was i supposed to beat it in one hit? I guess Amy was rig-_ ' She would have continued to berate herself if Lexeaus didn't interrupt her thoughts.

"That was acceptable, we will be continuing this for the rest of the morning until breakfast, which is three hours away." Lexeaus congratulated Ymmsax, making her smile.

' _I did good, I guess Amy is wrong.'_ Ymmsax thought to herself, thinking that she should be happy at that.

They kept training for the rest of the hours until breakfast.

 **Sorry it took a while, but i was busy with school work. I hope i wrote the characters well and in character. By the way i made her get a weapon first since Roxas already knew how to fight because he was Sora's nobody and has some instincts on what to do. But Ymmsax has none of that, so i have to have her train for a bit.**


	3. Meeting the organization pt2

Ymmsax felt like her legs were going to collapse from the exertion she put them through. She felt like her muscles could barely move at all. She looked up at Lexeaus with a tired look in her eyes.

"That was acceptable, we will now be heading to the dining hall for breakfast." He then turned around. Ymmsax took that as her cue to follow him. Her vision was hazy, she could barely even see three meters in front of her. It felt like an eternity before Lexeaus suddenly stopped, making Ymmsax bump into him.

"S-sorry." She apologized, however it seemed like the older man didn't mind.

"We are here," Ymmsax looked around and saw that they were indeed in what looks like a dining hall, pure white like all the other rooms. Some of the other members, Saïx, Luxord, and Vexen if she remembered correctly, are already there, eating breakfast. "The serving table is over there." Lexeaus pointed to the right of her. He then walked towards the serving table and grabbed some food, Ymmsax couldn't tell what and walked over to an empty table. Deciding to follow Lexeaus' example, and get some food.

When Ymmsax walked over to the serving table, seeing a Dusk with a chef's hat and apron. Deciding to ignore the bizarreness of the lower Nobody, she decided to get oatmeal, an apple, and a glass of water. After putting her food on the tray, she realized that she didn't know where to sit. ' _Should I sit by myself or with one of the other members? M-maybe I should sit by myself, I mean who would like someone like me_.'

Ymmsax was already going to decide to sit by herself, but before she could get to a table, Luxord called out to her. "Would you care for a card game?" he asked.

Ymmsax hesitated for a bit before accepting the invitation and sat down at his table, which had a stack of cards with the Nobody symbol on them. "W-which game are we playing? I never really played much card games…" It was mostly because Amy made sure she never had friends.

Luxord then said, "Well then how about a simple game of WAR?" He was already shuffling the cards in his hands. Ymmsax thinks she remembers that game from her childhood at school.

"T-that's the game where we both draw a card, and whoever draws the higher card wins the cards of the round, r-right?" Ymmsax asked while taking a bite out of her oatmeal, hoping that she didn't sound stupid for not being sure. However, Luxord just nodded while sipping some tea.

"Correct, however in the event of a tie, we draw again until one of us wins." He said while passing out half of the deck to her. They began the game. They were quiet for a bit before Luxord started to speak.

"So I've heard from Demyx that you were on a Reality T.V show. May I ask what it was about?" He said while drawing a five.

"O-oh, it was a c-competition where two teams compete against each other and in every episode, there is a c-challenge." She pulled out a four, losing the round.

"The losing team of that episode's challenge has to eliminate a member. Before the Heartless attacked, there was going to eventually be a merge where there are no more teams, and be everyone for themselves." She drew a seven, then took a bite of her apple.

"That sounds interesting, and what was the prize for winning this competition?" Luxord asked while drawing a six, losing the round.

"O-oh one million Canadian dollars. T-to be honest, I never really cared for the money." Ymmsax answered while pulling out a one and taking a sip of her water. She frowned at remembering the true reason.

"Oh? What was the reason then if it's not money?" He asked while drawing a five, winning the round. He was smirking while asking the question. He then drew a seven.

Ymmsax didn't want to answer the question but decided to tell him a little. "I-i just wanted to get away from home for a bit, that's all." That was a half-truth at least, she hopes he doesn't ask more. She then drew a three, losing the round again.

Luxord smirked a bit, putting a hand under his chin. "I see what you mean now." They then continued to play in silence until all the cards from the deck are on either Ymmsax's or Luxord's sides. Ymmsax's pile is pitifully small compared to Luxord's, but she didn't mind too much, it was purely a game of chance.

"I suppose our game is up, I hope we can play again soon." Luxord soon stood up and teleported away from the room.

' _I-I've gotta learn how to do that_.' Ymmsax thought in envy. It looked really cool in her opinion. Luxord seems to be a polite nice guy if a tad mysterious. Maybe she would take him on his offer to play again later. It was at that moment when Saïx came to the table along with Vexen.

"After breakfast, Vexen here will study you to learn what element you are more attributed to. Then we will train you to properly utilize it." Saïx then left the room to somewhere else.

"Follow me, child, we have much to do." Ymmsax reluctantly left the table to follow Vexen, leaving behind the dishes for the Dusks to pick up.

"W-what is an element a-anyway?" Ymmsax asked shyly, not wanting to embarrass herself. Vexen just looked a bit annoyed but answered anyway.

"An element is what type of magic a person is most suited for, and would be their most powerful spell without much trouble. They can use other types of spells, but they will be pathetic without going through many trials. Now if you don't have any more questions, we best be off."

Ymmsax didn't bother trying to start a conservation with Vexen, as he doesn't exactly seem like the sociable type. The walk was heavy with an awkward silence, which persisted until they reached Vexen's lab. The room was filled with the typical equipment for a scientist.

However, there were many machines that she didn't recognize in the room. Admittingly though, her knowledge of technology is pitiful. Scarlett would probably have known most of the equipment in here. Vexen walked over to a very strange looking computer and imputed some keys. He then pointed to a dull gray machine with a metal door on it. "Step into the machine and stand still for five minutes. It will scan you for your magic affinity."

Ymmsax opened the door, stepped into the machine, careful not to touch the sides and closed the doors again. She then posed in a "T" shaped stance to maximize the scan. She swore she heard a chuckle outside, but ignored it for now. After the longest five minutes of her life, the scan was completed and she stepped outside. There she saw Vexen typing at his computer, looking at the screen with careful inspection. After a few seconds, a loading screen came up.

"In a few moments, we will have your element, then we will begin training you how to properly use it," Vexen said with a smug smile. Ymmsax remembered that she should be excited, so she smiled too.

Five Minutes later…

Now Vexen looked annoyed at the computer. "Come on, you piece of garbage!" he yelled at the computer while tapping it. It soon booted up again.

"Finally! Now your element is… Life, with slightly higher than average energy reserves. Interesting, it seems like you will have the ability to cast reflect, as well as heal yourself and others. Good, we really needed a healer." Vexen said while taking notes on a piece of paper.

Ymmsax thought it was a fitting element for her, as when she had emotions, she didn't really like to hurt people, and she always wanted to defend herself from Amy.

"Now Number Xiii, go to the training area where you will meet Zexion. He will train you on the basics of Magic for the rest of the day until dinner." Vexen told her.

Ymmsax did a small nod, hoping that she was being respectful while saying "Yes Sir."

Vexen smiled a bit at that, saying "It's good to see that at least some people here have some respect for authority. Now go, I have to get back to research." He then turned back to his computer, making a portal for her to go in. Ymmsax took that as her cue to leave.

* * *

After spending a few seconds in the portal, she arrived at the training room once again, seeing Zexion there. "Good, is see that you came. Now tell me what element Vexen got from you."

"O-oh, h-he said it was called L-life," Ymmsax told him, nervous of the young man. He was one of the more intimidating members. Zexion seemed to mull over her answer.

"Haven't read about that element in a while, but I can work with it. Now, for every spell, it is powered by an energy source in your body that depletes for each use. Draw it out, channel it to your weapon, then shape it with your will, imagine what you want that spell to do, and it will form. Observe,"

Zexion then pulled out a book and focused on it for a bit. Ymmsax didn't see much of a difference at first, but soon saw a bright light coming from it and saw a small fireball come flying out of it. It soon fizzled out, fading into nothingness. He then turned back to her.

"Now you try, do try not to disappoint me." Ymmsax nodded, following his instructions. She searched within herself, more than she ever has when she was a human. At first, she didn't feel anything, making her fear that she couldn't use magic, and she would have soon stopped if she hadn't found it. The energy source felt soothing, like being in a river on a hot summer day, but much better.

Ymmsax then pulled out her tonfas, then channeled her energy into it. She imagined a fireball just like Zexion's coming out of them, however, a fireball much smaller than Zexion's came out. It was about the size of her pinkie nail. Ymmsax looked down. ' _Of course, I can't do it, after all, I'm good for not-_ ' Zexion then interrupted that thought.

"That was an acceptable first attempt. Your element is not Fire, so you would never be too proficient at fire-based magic. For now, let's focus on reflect. It is similar to the fire spell, where you use your magic source to create something. However, think of a clear shield that surrounds you, and most attacks will bounce off. It should be easy for you." Zexion taught her, in a calm manner. Ymmsax thought that she should still be frustrated at the small fireball, but focused on the task at hand.

So she followed orders, and Ymmsax focused. She imagined a clear barrier around her. When it didn't appear, she closed her eyes to focus even more on her magic source. She then heard Zexion step back a bit, making her open her eyes to see why. She widened her eyes at seeing a clear sphere going around her, made up of hexagons. When it disappeared, she smiled and cheered. "OMG! Yes! I did it! I-" Then she saw Zexion's unimpressed face, and dialed it down, sheepishly rubbing her neck while blushing. "O-oh, s-sorry, I just got a bit excited, heh heh…"

After embarrassing herself, Zexion spoke again."You will be now doing this while blocking enemy attacks, understand?" Ymmsax was still sore from having to fight against the Dusks all morning with Lexaeus but nodded anyway. She needed to get stronger so she can pay back Amy. Another Nobody appeared, but this is different from the Dusks she's used to. "This is a Sniper Nobody. It will shoot at you, so you better defend against all of its attacks using reflect, or you'll get hurt."

"W-wait shoo-?!" Ymmsax barely had enough time to react before the sniper began shooting at her. She automatically began casting reflect on herself, protecting herself while the bolts bounced off into the walls. It felt like her muscles were getting hit, but they weren't. While it wasn't incredibly tiring on its own, with the exhaustion from the training session with Lexaeus, it is way harder than it normally would be.

"You will continue until I order you to stop, understand?" Zexion ordered over the noise of the bolts hitting the barrier, but Ymmsax heard him anyway. She nodded and focused on defending against the Nobody for the rest of the day.


End file.
